MONSTER
by onyxwings1313
Summary: Hermione has been keeping something from her friends and Professors but when that secret begins to take over her life Voldemort is not the wizarding worlds only problem. Can she find someone to help her save the world from herself?


Scars

All Harry Potter related terms belong to J.K. Rowling

(A.N.) this takes place at the end of the seventh year

"Harry, I will see you in January. I'll probably be safe over there with my cousins than here with you guys. Any ways you have that enchanted paper I gave you so if you need to talk to me just write on it." Hermione was exasperated to say the least at Harry and Ron. She sat in the compartment across from her two worried friends. She had just told them about her trip to the U.S. to visit her cousins in Texas. The boys of course were not happy that she was going away with Voldemort still at large but they couldn't stop her if they tied her down she had to get to Texas if it was the last thing she did. Now she knew it was probably more dangerous for her to go there but she and the death eaters were the only ones to know that. Just as Harry opened his mouth to speak the door to the compartment slid open.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about? Anything important?" Asked Ginny as she walked in with her boyfriend Blaise Zabini and his best friend Draco Malfoy, new members of the order and friends of the golden trio, following behind her. Hermione looked around at them and grinned at the interruption. She mouthed thank you to Ginny and began the explanation again.

"Well I have cousins in Texas that I have not seen in forever and am supposed to go visit until January. Morga and Natia are your age Ginny and Reed and Eric are three years older than us though they are not really my cousins just my friends. Anyways I have been waiting for this trip for months and these two are trying to talk me out of going. All it is, is my Uncle's horse ranch and I already have the okay from Professor Dumbledore to go but…" she trailed off as the train stopped at King's Cross Station she grinned wider and winked at Draco who was shaking his head knowing the tactic she had used. "Well I have to go otherwise I will be late for my flight. And that would not be good so… Bye guys." She called as she grabbed her stuff and ran out the door and off the train.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione's flight landed in Houston and she piled out with the muggles and made her way through customs. After claiming her baggage she peered around the terminal for her cousins, a shrill screech told her that Morga had spotted her in the crowd and she quickly found herself wrapped in the spunky sixteen year old's arms. "'Mione you're here! Finally, we missed you so much." cried the altogether too perky texan. 

"Oi, stop bouncing. Your hat keeps pecking at me." seeing the downtrodden look she amended "I missed you guys too. Where is Reed he was supposed to come with you wasn't he?" Hermione asked head bouncing to the same beat as the petite cowgirl in front of her.

"He's getting the truck ready!" Morga said loudly and then began to whisper " I brought it with me, did you want it now or do you want to wait until we get to Demon Hill?"

Hermione knew she should she wait but she could already feel the burning call of the small crest in the girl's hand. She looked around and pulled Morga to the ladies' room nearby. "Give it to me now." she said after making sure the room was empty and would stay that way with a quick disilluionment charm. She could hear her voice crack with the need to hold the crest again. Morga must of sensed how bad it was because she was hesitating, "NOW!" Hermione growled, she could almost taste the power she had craved for the past five years.

"Are you sure this a good place to..." flinching at the murderous look on her cousins face she quickly handed the crest over.

As soon as she touched the silver and onyx she felt it, dark powers like molten lava and piercing ice all in one coursed through her vains. Morga stepped back as black flames shoot from Hermione's fingertips. She frowned as the aura around the girl darkened around the edges but was relived to see a glimmer of white shining through the purple and black. She watched as Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head and her hair straightened and then formed slick fat curls down her back. When her eyes snapped back she shivered with the feeling of having all her powers back.

She smirked slightly evily and led the way out of the airport and to the sleek black pickup truck waiting for them. Morga looked at Reed and nodded slightly then climbed in to the back of the car where Hermione was examining her newly aquired scar. She looked up as Morga sat beside her and smiled sheepishly, mouthing 'sorry', as the first shocks of power left the demon part of her.


End file.
